the Bad Boy Returns
by talarose18
Summary: what happens when spike is kind of back and buffy goes to bring him back
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in early June, and buffy was sitting on the balcony of her house in sunny Rome in Italy, she is sitting on a sun chair getting a tan whilst Dawn Is out in town at school. She gets up and goes inside hearing the phone ringing she picks up and holds the phone to her ear. "Hello… Angel… What? ... Spike's kind of what?... oh my god… We will get the next flight out, I will get a friend of mine to pack up all our things and send them over when we have found some where to live in the U.S.A again. Ok see you then Angel " She hangs up and calls her friend Jessica to come over and pack up the house, then she goes and packs some things for her and Dawn, Books the Tickets for the flight to L.A and runs to Dawns School and collects her, before heading to the airport and boarding the flight putting the bags in the over head lockers and sitting down.

Meanwhile in L.A Spike vanishes from Wolfram And hart and Appears in Willy's new Bar Called Chanceford "whiskey Please Willy" Spike says sitting in his usual spot away from everyone else as willy brings his drink over "Here you go Spike" Willy says.

Back on the Plane Dawn looks at Buffy "so why exactly are we going to L.A Buffy?" Dawn asks, "Angel called he has a job he needs help with " Buffy replies after several hours they land in L.A and get the bags and go to Arrivals where they are met my a familiar but unsuspected face "HARMONY?" Buffy says "Oh hey Buffy And Dawn " Harmony says "you ready to go?" she asks Buffy nods they get in the car and drive to Wolfram and Hart and go in side "Harmony will you call Giles tell him we arrived safe and get him or Xander to come and collect Dawn Please" of course Buffy " Harmony says calling Giles


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on a bad boy returns**_ Back on the Plane Dawn looks at Buffy "so why exactly are we going to L.A Buffy?" Dawn asks, "Angel called he has a job he needs help with " Buffy replies after several hours they land in L.A and get the bags and go to Arrivals where they are met my a familiar but unsuspected face "HARMONY?" Buffy says "Oh hey Buffy And Dawn " Harmony says "you ready to go?" she asks Buffy nods they get in the car and drive to Wolfram and Hart and go in side "Harmony will you call Giles tell him we arrived safe and get him or Xander to come and collect Dawn Please" of course Buffy " Harmony says calling Giles

 _ **And now**_

Half an hour later Giles arrives to pick up Dawn and take her to his place. Once Dawn has left Buffy goes with Angel to his office to talk about what to do with Spike. "So Angel what exactly are we doing about Spike I mean how we meant bring him back when he is are basically a ghost?" Buffy says looking at angel "I'm not really sure I thought you might have some ideas" Angel replies Buffy thinks "I think it Is time to do some research " Buffy says Angel agrees "Come with me we will go get the books we need they head down in to the hall of records "I need all the Books you have on Vampires, resurrection, vampire resurrection and rituals "Angel says the record book keeper ten minuets later they have all the books they need and they go back up to Angels office with them and look through them they read all night till finally at about five in the morning Buffy suddenly yells "I think I might have something" angel walks over "what is it " he says " There is a myth about a special flame called the flame of Amara " Buffy says "what about it " Angel says " The flame of Amara is said to be the most power flame in the world it is said to be the flame of destiny it only appears to lovers that have been lovers in every life past and present it shows they are meant to be together it is said to be power full enough to bring one of the destined lovers back from the dead if the other of still alive it work on vampires and humans alike "Buffy pauses " it will show its self in a time of need " she adds "but Buffy it only works with destined lovers" Angel says " well thing is Angel I've never told anyone this but during the implosion Spike and I put our hands together and a flame went up between our hands and Reading this it sounds like it might be this Flame of Amara thingy " Buffy says. Angel looks at her in shock "Really? You and spike destined lovers?" he says and Buffy nods slowly "I think so " Buffy Reads on "in order for one to resurrect the other the two must place their hands together till the flame appears and then recite the following words" Buffy Pauses and grabs a piece of paper and a pen then continues Reading out loud whilst writing down the incantation " shacksheera nesumbam blood ties us together bestem neservenum seterian set us together for ever as one at esern neliabun serisan abilities and strength of one asnearn esnether queilenian the life of the other with their own souls " buffy finishes reading and puts the book down and folds the piece of paper up she puts it in her pocket and stands up "I better go and get some sleep and patrol a bit "Angel shakes his head "You go sleep I will patrol" Buffy smiles "thanks" she goes to Giles's and goes to sleep and sleeps all day then that night she goes patrolling and sits on a bench in the graveyard to wait for vampires to come and try to attack her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Previously on the bad boy returns ~

She goes to Giles's and goes to sleep and sleeps all day then that night she goes patrolling and sits on a bench in the graveyard to wait for vampires to come and try to attack her.

Buffy gets lost in thought and a vampire jumps her "ahhhh" she screams grabbing for any thing sharp wooden and pointy she grabs a twig and stabs the vamp making it turn to dust she gets up and looks at her arm which is bleeding from the fall off the bench and isn't healing she sighs and walks to the hospital and goes in to the minor injury section where they patch her up then check her over to make sure nothing else in cut or fractured or anything then press on her stomach and fell a hard mass "I want to give you a scan because I'm feeling something hard " the doctor says Buffy nods and he leads he to another room with an ultrasound machine and does a scan and looks shocked "are you aware that your pregnant ?" he says and buffy looks at him in shock "What?" buffy says "your pregnant " the Dr says "That's impossible I haven't had sex in like two years" The Dr looks at her "well your eight months pregnant with twins by the look of it" Buffy stares at the Dr "I'm eight months pregnant with twins " he nods buffy looks down "I put on a tiny bit of weight but I have been stressed and depressed lately I must have not noticed I was late " Buffy says "do you want to know the sexes ?" Buffy nods the doctor has a look "Ok baby A is a Boy and Baby B is A girl " he says buffy nods and he hands her the scan photos then buffy leaves and goes to Giles and sleeps.

The next day buffy goes house hunting for a house for her and dawn to move in to and soon finds a place it needs some work but she knows xander will help her out and fix it up for her so she calls him and he comes over and starts fixing It up straight away a weeks later its finished and the stuff from Italy has arrived and, Xander willow, Giles and dawn help to unpack then they celebrate when the last box is unpacked " Buffy why do we need a four bed place?" Dawns asks "well one for you, one for me, one as a guest room for faith or whoever and one for your baby niece and nephew " she say everyone looks at her "what?" xander says "I'm pregnant " Buffy says" Dawn looks at her "who's the dad?" buffy looks at dawn "spike" Giles looks at her "wow buffy I'm sorry that must be really painful for you to deal with " she nods "yeah I only found out the week Dawn and I Arrived I'm eight months " well then Do you want me to help out getting the nursery ready?" Xander asks she nods "ok I need to go buy the furniture and clothing and stuff but yeah thanks xander " she says "no worries buff".

The following day Buffy and xander go in to town and go shopping for baby stuff then pay and go to the house and wait for it all to arrive where they take everything up stairs to the nursery and xander puts all the furniture together as buffy puts away all the baby cloths and things "I cant believe I am pregnant by spike I mean a vampire when I'm the slayer just imagine how powerful and strong they will be " Xander nods "kinda intimidating" he say "yeah" buffy says that night buffy goes to willy's bar walks over "hi willy " she says "oh erm hi buffy " he says "is spike here I know he is kinda back angel told me " she says and willy jerks his head in the direction of a booth away from everyone "over their popped in about five minutes ago " buffy nods "thanks" he nods

 _ **What will happen when buffy goes over?**_

 _ **How will spike react to everything?**_


	4. Chapter 4

~Previously on the bad boy returns ~

Buffy goes to willy's bar walks over "hi willy " she says "oh erm hi buffy " he says "is spike here I know he is kinda back angel told me " she says and willy jerks his head in the direction of a booth away from everyone "over their popped in about five minutes ago " buffy nods "thanks" he nods

Buffy takes a deep breath and walks over to the booth "Hi Spike" He looks up "Pet is it really you?" she nods and sits down "guess what?" she says "what?" he asks "I'm pregnant with twins their yours " he looks at her in shock "I'm going to be a dad?" Buffy nods and holds Spikes hand and the flame appears buffy smiles grabbing the paper from her pocket then she read it aloud " shacksheera nesumbam blood ties us together bestem neservenum seterian set us together for ever as one at esern neliabun serisan abilities and strength of one asnearn esnether queilenian the life of the other with their own souls" Spike becomes solid and looks shocked "I can feel my heart beating" he says "what?" buffy say and places her hand on his chest and feels it too "OH MY GOD " she says I want to see something she leads him outside and in to the sunlight and nothing happens "OH MY GOD YOUR HUMAN" Spike looks at he and smiles before kissing her on the lips gently Buffy smiles and kisses him back and gets down on one knee "Buffy Anne Summers , will you do me the greatest honor in the universe by doing me the honor of marrying me and becoming my beautiful Wife and being the mother too these two beautiful babies growing inside you and to many more to come ?" Buffy Laughs and smiles "yes of course I will Spike "Lets go home " the walk home to the cottage they go inside to Find Giles and Dawn sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea "hey Bu… oh my god Spike" Dawn runs and hugs him "OH MY GOD SPIKE " she says as she hears his heart beating "your alive you have a heart beat and oh my god its sunny out and your not in flames holy Sh…. sugar your human " dawn says "Hey little bit " Spike says "guess what "Spike and I are engaged Giles will you walk me down the aisle ? Only I'm not inviting my Hank you're my dad in my eyes not him "buffy says " of course I will buffy " Giles says "dawn you and willow will l be bridesmaids right?" Dawn nods can I go tell will and let her know where are bridesmaids?" dawn asks and buffy nods buffy looks at Spike and he nods " and ask Xander to be best man" Buffy says Dawn nods and leaves the room and texts Faith "Hey faith I'm getting married to Spike he is alive with a heart beat and everything will you be a bridesmaid? B" after a few minutes she gets a text back from Faith "Hey B are you serious that's great Congrats and of course I will anything else I should know? Faith " Buffy texts back "were pregnant with Twins due any day now a boy and a girl x B" she gets a text back "five by Five B that's great " Buffy smiles and puts away her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

~Previously on a bad boy returns~ " Buffy texts back "were pregnant with Twins due any day now a boy and a girl x B" she gets a text back "five by Five B that's great " Buffy smiles and puts away her phone.

The next two weeks are filled with wedding planning and shopping the flowers are dark red roses, the wedding venue is the beach. The suits for the best man, ushers and father of the bride are black with red ties. Sis pike wearing black jeans a read shirt and his duster, the bridesmaids are in black and red dresses and buffy is wearing a black wedding dress the invites are black and red everything and everyone is ready to go the beach for the wedding buffy and Giles and the bridesmaids head off in Giles's car knowing that the boys should be their already they arrive and walk down on to the beach and over to the aisle the Dawn, Willow and faith walk down the aisle first then Buffy and Giles follow. They get to the minister and Giles hands her over to spike the traditional stuff that people say at weddings then say their vows spike starts "I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy." Spike looks at her and Buffy smiles then its Buffy's turn "I don't know what's coming next. But I do know it's gonna be just like its been in the past - hard, painful. But in the end, it's going to be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing together just you and me spike like destiny decided I love you " they kiss after swapping rings then go to the reception venue at a nice restaurant courtesy of wolfram and Hart thanks to angel they eat and celebrate till midnight when Buffy Suddenly Goes silent mid sentence whilst talking to Giles during the father daughter dance "Buffy are you ok?" Giles ask, "I think my waters Just broke" Buffy says and Spike is over next to in a second as he was dancing with Dawn "I will take you and Spike to the Hospital Along with Dawn Xander Will bring Willow and Faith " They get in the car and a short while later arrive at the hospital and are rushed to Labor and delivery after a quick check to see how dilated Buffy is "I want You and Dawn in the Room Giles Dawn is Auntie and you are my Grandpa Giles Will you be in the room? Giles nods the go in to the room Giles sits down and Dawn and Spike Stand by the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Bad boy returns: They get in the car and a short while later arrive at the hospital and are rushed to Labor and delivery after a quick check to see how dilated Buffy is "I want You and Dawn in the Room Giles Dawn is Auntie and you are my Grandpa Giles Will you be in the room? Giles nods the go in to the room Giles sits down and Dawn and Spike Stand by the bed.

After an hour of pushing the first of the twins is born the doctor says "congratulations it's a boy" Buffy smiles as the nurse hands him to Spike after Spike cut the cord, half an hour later the second twin arrives "congratulations it's a girl" the doctor says and spike cuts the cord and hold the girl and hands the boy to Buffy who holds him "Dawnie would you get Willow, Xander and Faith in here please " Dawn nods and goes and get them they all Join Buffy, Spike and Giles in the room "so spike and I have been Discussing baby names and have them picked out so We want you guys to meet Our little boy William Xander Giles Summers " Buffy says then spike continues "and Our little Girl anyanka Joyce Tara summers" Spike says Buffy Hands the boy to Giles and spike hands the girl too Faith.

Six months pass and Buffy and Spike decide after talking it over a lot that they want to try for another baby buffy and spike try every cycle for a baby and every month they have disappointment when they take a test it isn't for a whole year that they get the results from the test that they wanted "Spike guess what?" Buffy Say holding the test behind her back "what?" Spike asks she holds out the test and spike looks then hugs her "I knew my boys could do it again" Spike says and buffy smiles and laughs a little buffy goes and checks on the twins who are asleep then comes back and spike and her talk baby names and stuff about the baby they are expecting

One month later buffy and spike go for a dating scan and everything is find and she is eight weeks pregnant they go home and spike goes out slaying along with Faith whilst buffy watches the Twins and sleeps Spike joins her in their bed at about three in the morning


	7. Chapter 7

~Previously on the bad boy returns~

One month later buffy and spike go for a dating scan and everything is fine and she is eight weeks pregnant they go home and spike goes out slaying along with Faith whilst buffy watches the Twins and sleeps Spike joins her in their bed at about three in the morning

A few months pass and before long it is Buffy's twenty-week scan Buffy and Spike wait to be called in by the ultrasound technician lady to go in and buffy lays down on the table ready for the ultrasound scan after a few minutes Buffy and Spike see their baby on the screen and smile "are we finding out the sex or waiting till he or she is born?" the Ultrasound technician asks Buffy and Spike "Finding out please" Buffy and Spike say in unison after a few minutes the ultrasound technician looks At buffy and Spike and says "congratulations it's a girl" Buffy and Spike Smile and kiss.

The next few months I filled with buying stuff for the nursery, decorating the nursery and finalising baby names and the birthing plan and preparations for the Birth before long all the plans are finalised and ready the Buffy and Spike's daughter to make an appearance before long there only three weeks till Buffy's due date everyone is excitedly waiting the birth and to find out whether Buffy and Spike are having a little girl or boy as Buffy and Spike have kept it to themselves and what the baby's name is.

That nights at around three in the morning Buffy suddenly sits up in bed and shakes Spike awake Buffy gets up then goes and wakes Dawn "Dawnie its time this baby is on its way I need you to watch the Twins we will call you as soon as the baby has been born "Dawn nods sleepily Buffy then heads downstairs and gets in the car and Spike drives them to the hospital about an hour after they arrive and after 20 minutes of pushing Buffy finally delivers the baby the nurse hands the baby to her whilst Spike goes to call Dawn about an hour later, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, The Twins and Faith arrive and walk into the room "hey guys come in quietly she's sleeping" Buffy says "it's a girl?" Giles asks and Spike nods "does she have a name yet?" Faith asks Buffy glances at Spike and he nods "Guys Spike and I would like you to meet faith dawn summers" Buffy says and faith looks shocked "You named her after me?" Spike nods handing her to Faith, Faith holds her for a while then hands her to dawn "We want you to be her Godmother Faith" Buffy says "I would be honored " Faith replies smiling then hugging Buffy and Spike


	8. Chapter 8

~Previously on bad boy returns~

Faith asks Buffy glances at Spike and he nods "Guys Spike and I would like you to meet faith dawn summers" Buffy says and faith looks shocked "You named her after me?" Spike nods handing her to Faith, Faith holds her for a while then hands her to dawn "We want you to be her Godmother Faith" Buffy says "I would be honored " Faith replies smiling then hugging Buffy and Spike

Three years later buffy and spike have been in the process of adopting for two years now and a few months ago a young girl of fifth teen to adopt chose they her baby buffy has just put Anya, William and Faith to bed and they were now asleep buffy goes down stairs to where Dawn and Spike are sitting she sees spike Grinning a massive grin "guess what " he says "what" Buffy says looking confused " Callie just texted me she is in labour she wants us there she is six centimetres already" spike says and buffy smiles "lets go" so her and Spike leave dawn to watch the children then go to the hospital and go to the room Callie is in and enter after a few hours a loud cry fills the room and Spike and Buffy get to meet and hold their son as Callie signs the papers giving up her parental rights "congratulations "Callie says "any idea what your going to name him " she asks Buffy "yeah his name is Andrew Wesley summers " Buffy says "I love it " Callie says.

A few hours later buffy and spike take their son home with them and when they arrive home Dawn, Giles, Willow, Kennedy, Faith, Robin, Angel, Wesley, Andrew and Anya, William and baby Faith are all waiting to meet the baby "hey everyone" Buffy says holding the baby Spike and I would like you all to meet our new son Andrew Wesley summers " Spike says and everyone smiles and gets to hold Baby Andy and buffy Hugs Andrew Who is crying "I cant believe you named him after me " Buffy smiles "you helped saved the world and are a big part of our lives now " she says …

The End


End file.
